


i'm being freed

by m0nade



Category: H.O.T. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nade/pseuds/m0nade
Summary: Jaewon wasn't shy anymore.





	i'm being freed

You were all shy smiles when I met you. You were insecure, you loved getting reassurance and I was more than happy to give it to you.

But that night, you weren't like that. I wasn't sure why, but you seemed different. You told me you have had a few drinks and I pretended you never said that. As we talked, sitting on my couch in the living room, I was the one getting unsure.

It was getting late, so I told you to stay over and crash at my place. I couldn't tell what you were thinking as you followed me into my bedroom. I gave you an extra pillow and a blanket and you laid down with me.

"Tony," you started and I turned my head, "I want to tell you something." I never stopped looking at you. I felt uneasiness as you got closer. I didn't know what to expect.

You didn't do any of the talking. I wondered where you got the confidence.

You kissed me. At first, it was just us pressing lips together but with each passing second, you got bolder. I didn't stop you.

I let you sit on my legs and you started taking off my clothes. It gave me a clear idea of what you had wanted to say.

My head was spinning. Your hands trembled as you pulled my pants down. I didn't know what to think. Were you nervous? Why are you doing it?

I pulled onto your hair when you wrapped your hand around my still soft cock. You kissed my lips, my neck and my shoulder, your hand moving and waiting for me to get hard.

I was moaning and you smiled as you put your mouth around me. I am never going to forget your face, how you looked when you had me down your throat, wanting to swallow me whole.

I did not do a thing. All I did was look at you move your head, curses and your name leaving my mouth like they were the only words I was supposed to say.

You tightened your throat and I came, pathetically whimpering and all you did was smile again. You wanted me dead, right?

You slept the night, curling at my side, holding me close.

You never tell me what you wanted to.


End file.
